spongebeebproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
SpongeBeeb
“No Sacrifice... No Victory..” -Beeb’s final words before his death in “Beeb Productions Movie IV: The Final Beeb Spongebeeb, Beeb for short, is the protagonist and real life creator of Spongebeeb Productions. Biography Beeb Cinematic Universe: Beeb is present when Ranks wins the lottery, and supports his decision of taking a trip to Hawaii. After Lance and Jeffy Chilly was kidnapped by Hyrule, Beeb organized the search party for LJC and served as its leader until the end of the movie. Beeb would later cross paths with Dabhdude, and payed Logan a visit, in which Michael burned Logan’s house down. In the final scene, in order to allow his friends to escape, Beeb killed Hyrule with an atomic bomb, sacrificing his own life. Following his death, Beeb has a visit with God (Shrek). God decides to grant Beeb a second chance in life after his selfless sacrifice. Beeb is then dropped back on Earth, and encounters Leni at the house, who had believed Beeb to be dead. Leni tells everyone about Beeb’s resurrection, and reveals that Ranks invited them to Hawaii. Been was one of the 6 people to arrive in Hawaii, and after enjoying some of Hawaii, a volcano erupted, forcing Beeb and everyone to retreat to Rank’s hotel room. They deduce that Hyrule has something to do with it, as Dave caused the eruption. They decided to make a call home, and went to confront Dave. 71 gave a signal, and an atomic bomb was shot from home to the volcano, saving Hawaii, this hospitalized Beeb and co. Following the events of “Beeb Productions Movie 2: Hawaii!”, Beeb woke up, started to Ranks’s nightmare/potential premonition. Once out of the hospital, they caught a flight back home, only to discover that Dave survived and hitched a ride in Rank’s luggage. They decided to keep Dave as a prisoner for his actions. The next morning, Beeb asked Ranks to help him buy a car, as he was involved in a car crash not long ago. Ranks agreed, and took him to a car dealership, where JT worked at. As JT was helping them search for a car, another JT appeared. Ranks realized that the first one was an imposter, and the imposter was revealed to be Hyrule. JT escaped being sucked in the gauntlet, and Beeb and Ranks ran home. They told everyone about what happened, after Reviews suggested to ask Dave, Beeb and Ranks confronted Dave. He revealed that Hyrule was going to use “Sporks” to power the stones to wipe out half the universe, in an attempt to get rid of SML haters. Beeb tells Dave to make a space pod, while they enlist SMR for assistance. Beeb and SMR accompany Ranks on his journey to find an axe that can match Hyrule, after learning of it’s prophecy. Once Ranks takes the axe, they arrive on the moon to help take down Hyrule. Despite the combined efforts of everyone. Hyrule snaps her fingers, decimating JimenezChilly, CMB, Daily, Zach, Patrick, RatingSML, LTFP, Tito, Chilly, Pablo, Michael, Thxyt, Brady, Original, Springy, SMLTeedsFan, Panda, Dave, and Shark Puppet. While Beeb and the survivors mourn, Reviews pops in front of them, who was also believed to be deceased. One year after the snap. Beeb and everyone decides to visit the decimated’s graves. While there they decide to take a trip to Colorado, where they unexpectedly find Zeke’s phone, and his message to Logan, who was believed to have died in the house fire. They return home and call Logan, JT, and Kyle to help them take out Hyrule on her new planet. After JT builds two space pods, they arrive on the Promised Land, they begin to fight Hyrule. The group notices 71, and takes him to the spaceship, leaving Beeb and Ranks to fight Hyrule. Ranks causes a lightning explosion, immobilizing them for a little bit, they are picked up after realizing Hyrule escaped. Unbeknownst to them, they left Dabhdude on the Promised Land, and Hyrule kidnapped him. Beeb is given medical aid, and he remembers all the violence that has happened in the last 2 years. They travel to Mars, after learning LJC was there, they search for 6 days and find LJC, revealing that she had died due to unknown causes, and became a ghost. She was soon crowned Queen of Mars, they convinced her to return home. They arrive on Ironic Land, a planet Fans4life somehow created, they retrieve him as well. They head to the Moon, where a “Robo-Dabhdude” attacks them, they notice a chip, and take it out. Dabhdude returned to normal, and they headed home, and waited for Ranks to retrieve SMR and Leni, while letting Shark-Man to accompany them. They devise a plan to make their own gauntlet and suck in past foes. They do this through time travel, since JT discovered it. Beeb, Leni, and Shark-Man travelled back to 2019, where they would capture Jacob in Hawaii, and bright him to present day. Ranks sucked in all the past foes into the gauntlet and snapped his fingers, bringing everyone back. Beeb, the gang, and the resurrected traveled to the Promised Land to confront Hyrule once again. After getting overwhelmed by Hyrules attacks. Everyone banded together to fight Hyrule and her goons. During the battle, Karen The Pilot accidentally dropped a grenade with no pin, and Reviews stupidly blew himself up with it, but it stunned Hyrule, giving Beeb and the others the opportunity to get the gauntlet. The gauntlet was retrieved and the stones were sent to be guarded by select individuals. Beeb agreed with Ranks, Leni, 71, LJC, and Fans4life to not let their inevitable fame get to their heads. Beeb later attends JimenezChilly, Switch2SML, and Review’s funeral, and announced he would relax and take some time off from his “hero duties”, and concluded that it’s a great thing that Hyrule’s reign of terror ended. He reappears in A Day in the Life of 71, this time allying himself with 71 in order to kill Logan Thirtyacre. Appearances Beeb Productions Movie 1 A Day in the Life of 71 Giraffe Files The Getaway The Beeb Show | Ep 1 | the one with hyrule Beeb Productions Movie 2: Hawaii! 71’s The Incorrect Trousers Beeb Productions Movie 3: Infinity War BP Direct | 5.10.19 Le Chat!!! Go(es)!!! To Ireland!!! (Smlflix parody) Assholes Unite! Giraffe Files 2 The Beeb Show | S2 E1 | The One With 71 Assholes Unite: Dino Squad! Fans4life And The Tragic School Shooting of Last Thursday! Beeb Productions Bundle: Many Adventures With 71! Beeb Productions Movie 4: Endgame Assholes Unite: CHATCRAFT Be More Chill! Le Chat!!!! Go(es)!!!! 2 Sweden: Ain’t Nothing Gonna Break My Stride! (in theory) Wreck It Ironic Man! Assholes Unite: The Movie Mama Fecking Mia! (Part 1) Beeb Productions Movie 5: Originality Beeb Productions Sponsor: The Final Battle Be Even More Chill! Lance and Jeffy Chilly: Far From Home Chatelodeon The Fabulous Four 7Seventy71One1: The Dark Spark Guns Blazin’ Ratings: Micro Madness Chatelodeon vs The Fabulous Four Karen The Pilot: Minor Turbulence B3 More Chill! Chatelodeon: Halloween! Chatelodeon: Divided Armageddon Beeb Productions Movie 6: The Final Beeb’s Trivia He was the former head writer before he retired and was succeeded by Ranks.